New Perspective
by TheMaskedWarrior
Summary: The Hunters and their leader, Artemis come to camp for new recruites...but in reality they only want one girl. Rated T for a joke in the story.


**Here's another wonderful story by me, the only difference is that it's a one shot, my first one shot. I spent a couple days figuring this one out, and its rated T for a joke that comes later. Hope you like this story. Some characters are introduced in this one-shot that will come more into play in the main story. So enjoy…**

* * *

**New Perspective**

_Everyone always says they can't wait to grow up, but in truth, when they get there all they want is to be young again. _

It's my third week at Camp Half Blood, but the problem is I have absolutely no friends. Well, no friends if you don't include my brother, Chiron. My name is Emily Still, daughter of Kronos. I already know what you're thinking. _What is she doing at camp? Is she going to try to defeat the gods? Will she kill everyone at camp?_Here are my answers; I am here because I am still a half blood, only not demigod but demititan, no, and again no. See I have no urge to follow in the footsteps of my idiot father; he deserves to rot in Tarturus. But the gods think I will turn against them, and that's why they are sent Lady Artemis and her hunters to camp today.

They're saying she came for "new recruits" to help de-clutter camp, but they really sent her in hopes of taking me into maiden hood and a servitude to the gods for ever. She is taking all girls at camp, 16 and under, to a one on one meeting. It starts in a couple minutes for me, but it has been going on for a few hours. There are only about twenty girls left including me. To pass these next few minutes I'll chat with you about myself.

My mom, Rebecca Still, the brainless alcoholic she is, had a one night stand with my father fourteen years ago, during the second Titan war. I can stop time for long periods of time, a day was my longest, but I past out for twelve hours almost right after. I drain my strength less if I direct it towards a single person or a small group, even an entire stadium. I guess you could say I'm powerful. I also have an amazing persuasive ability.

My hair is pitch black, but my eyes are deep, deep blue with golden pupils. The golden pupils are a trademark of the titans. I have pail skin, blemish free.

That's about it for me, but there are still two more girls in front of me. To pass the time of there explanations to Lady Artemis, I think I'll tell you about the time I actually talked to someone.

It was about the fourth day I was here; he was bet that for every minute he spoke to me he got a drachma, so either way he still got a drachma even if it was for only one minute. Here's how it went down…..

He walked up to me slowly at first; I was leaning against a tree that was on the outskirts of the forest. It was one of the only places I could think, every where else I was given dirty looks.

"Um, hi," he started out. He looked back at his friends for reassurance; they were hiding behind a cabin, _my_ cabin. He looked back at me waiting for an answer. I looked at his face first, he had black hair, but really pale skin. He had brown eyes that looked worried, like I were about to kill him. "I don't bite," I said. He jumped back, like I attacked him. "Another stereo type," I mumbled. "Why are your friends watching us?"

"Excuse me," he said.

"I asked you why your friends were watching us."

"No," he said, "the other thing…before that."

"Oh, you mean the thing about you and every other person in this gods' forsaken place, being a stereo type."

"Yes that," he said. "One thing that I am not is a stereo type; I only jumped since there was a bee, and I just so happen to be very allergic to them. And another thing-"

"Whoa," I cut him off, "don't go all PMS on me, it's a natural thing for your vagina to bleed." I gave him a smirk.

"What? This conversation is taking a turn for the worst," he said, and then he laughed a little.

"That's right," I said, "Your friends don't think it is though. Getting your verbal ass kicked by an outcast."

"For your information, I was just as much of an outcast as you."

"You said 'was', now you have friends, I don't, this still makes me an outcast. And I am not looking for your sympathy." He sat down next to me, closer than anyone has ever been to me in my entire life.

"No, you're not an outcast because you do have friends."

"Oh really, and that would be who?"

"He's sitting next to you right now." I sat there, leaning on my tree, shocked beyond disbelief. "Really," I said.

"Of course, you know you aren't as mean and bad as people say you are…."

Things went on like that till dinner time, but we skipped. Then we talked till the horn blew for bed time. That was 420 minutes, 7 hours to be exact. That's a lot of drachmas.

That's pretty much all that happened. I woke up from my flash back when a girl about 12 called my name. She wore glasses, a hunter's uniform, and a name tag. "Emily Still," she called, "follow me, please." I read her tag, it said Erica Tsukiko, and below her name it read "General/Head Animal Protector/Trainer". "So are you scared," she asked me.

"Of what," I asked, "Lady Artemis?"

"Yah, I was when I first joined."

"Can I ask you why you joined?"

"Yah, I get that question all the time." She took a deep breath, "Well, I came from that era were you died at 25 and married at 12. Well, I was being married to this horrible man. I was half his age, I never wanted to get married either, and I wanted to live life to the fullest, so I ran away. The man I was supposed to marry was very powerful. He sent a search group to find me, that's when I met Artemis. She helped me escape and I never saw my husband to be and his men. The only way to repay her was to join the hunt, but I did it for me too. " I looked at her in awe, "Wow, you must have been through a lot since then. I guess you got your wish."

"Yah, I guess I did. Even if you don't join the hunt, I'd still like to be your friend."

"I'd like that, too." That ended my conversation with Erica.

She took me into a room with about 50 girls; half of them had the same uniform as Erica had on, the other half I guessed were the new recruits. I looked around and saw a small unusual group. There were three hunters in the back, but the unusual thing about them was that they were only about 5 or 6. There were two older girls watching them, I tried hard to see the names. The two older girls names were Chelsea Esposita and Claire Ocean, their titles were "Lead of War" and "Head Shooter". The little girls' names were Tory, Carly, and Alexa Vail. They seemed so young to have the titles of, "Top Shooter", "Main Strategist", and "Dracon Slayer". When I looked back in front of me there was a twelve year old, I recognized her as Artemis herself.

"Lady Artemis," I said.

"Hello Emily, come with me so that we can talk in private," she said. "Thalia, stay here, I'd like to talk to this one in private."

"Yes my lady." She answered.

We walk into a smaller area; it looked like one of those interrogation rooms that you see on TV.

"Emily, I understand you know why you are here," she said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." I answered; she gave a nod of understanding.

"Do you have an answer?"

"I do." She gave me a look as if saying, 'well'. I took a deep breath preparing for what I was about to say.

"To tell you the truth, I think it would be great to be a Hunter of Artemis, being able to rise in greatness, and living forever, not ageing. It's all a great thing; it would be a wonderful life if I were a huntress. Even though you only ask me because you and all the other gods believe I will turn against them just because my father is a titan. Other wise I would enjoy being a hunter." She had a large smile on as if she'd just destroyed every man on earth, but I told her with my eyes that there was more.

"It would be nice to be a part of the hunt. Everyone always says they can't wait to grow up, but in truth, when they get there all they want is to be young again. But," I took another deep, long breath. "They also say that you only live once and you only love once, and that you can't let that chance slip through your fingers no matter what. It doesn't matter how mad you are or how sad you get because you know that they will always love you and you will always love them. No matter what happens you will always love each other, and I would give up being practically immortal for that any day. " With that I got up from my seat, opened the door, and walked out. The hunters gave me suspicious looks, but I didn't mind them.

It was about four in the afternoon, and I took a trip to cabin Twenty-three. I got a few dirty looks from some Ares campers, but I kept walking. The dark cabin had a crescent moon above its door; I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. There was only one son of Nyx that vacated the cabin at the time, his name was Shawn. He opened the door and greeted me with a smile and a kiss. "Hey, you ready," he said.

"As I'll ever be," I answered. We then walked over to our normal area. The same spot we sat the first day we talked. With Pop-Tarts in hand and Caprisun juices in the other we sat down for our date. "I thought they'd never let you out of there," he said. "I know," I answered.

Till this day I still thank Aphrodite for making his stupid friends for betting him to talk to me.

* * *

**Okay, how did you like it? This story is a substitute for my update on my main story….which will come soon. But check it out it won't end right away like the one shots I'll be writing. Just remember to review, good, bad, anything it doesn't matter as long as it helps my writing skills. **


End file.
